


Ruin our Friendship

by Dance_in_the_Dark



Series: Sirius Orion Black [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark
Summary: Remus asks Sirius out...via song
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius Orion Black [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ruin our Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Jenny' - Studio Killers  
> Also, it's only a few lines of the song inspired by a TikTok I saw.

Remus Lupin took a deep breath. It had taken  _ weeks _ for him to muster up the courage to ask his crush out. It was hard, especially since said crush was Sirius Black; one of the most handsome boys in the entire school. (His opinion may be a bit biased due to being in love with the Black but oh well)

He gathered all of his Gryffindor courage and asked Sirius to meet him on the Astronomy Tower at midnight. It was 11:55 and Sirius hadn't shown up yet. But that was fine because it wasn't midnight yet. Sirius wouldn't ignore him right? Right...

Remus needed to reassure himself that Sirius wouldn't ignore him; after all, he was one of Sirius' best mates. Just then, Sirius appeared out of nowhere. He was smiling and still in his uniform, Remus was too actually. 

The werewolf shook his head. Sirius looked at him with his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy and Rumus felt his heart skip a beat at the cute sight. "Why did you want to talk to me at this time Moony?"

Remus cleared his throat as he felt his face heat up a bit. He didn't know what to do because he didn't want to mess up. He remembered what James had told him when he asked for advice. He cleared his throat again before he started singing softly. " _ Sirius, darling, your my best mate." _

Sirius looked confused but nodded slowly. Remus continued. " _ But there's a few things you don't know about. Why I borrow your lipstick so often. I'm using your shirt as a pillow case." _

Remus saw the Black's eyes widen. The werewolf felt his face burn but he had to finish what he started. He saw Sirius was blushing a bit too; the pink standing out on his pale skin. 

" _ I wanna ruin our friendship. We should be lovers instead." _

Remus felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't think he would be able to handle it if Sirius rejected him. He had had crushes before but they had all rejected him for one reason or other. His scars, his preference for reading, or his shy nature were the biggest reasons. But Sirius? Sirius was different. The others were crushes but he was in love with Sirius. Which is why it would hurt all the more is he rejected Remus.

" _ I don't know how to say this. 'Cause you're really my dearest friend" _

A few tears started rolling down his face so he closed his eyes. He felt a warm hand cup his cheek and wipe his tears away. "Re, can you look at me?"

Sirius' voice was soft but it still took a while for Remus to look him in the eye. Remus didn't see hate or loathing in those mercury eyes as he expected. Instead, he saw love and admiration. "I would love to be your boyfriend Remus."

Sirius' voice was still soft and quiet which made Remus worry that Sirius would be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest. Sirius leaned up a bit and kissed Remus on the lips. It took a few seconds for the werewolf to realise what was happening but when he did, he kissed back. It was sweet and full of love. Eventually, Sirius broke the kiss when the need to breath became too strong to ignore. He beamed at Remus and the werewolf was sure his heart would pound gay out of his chest at the adorable sight.

The two held hands as they slowly made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the terrible ending but I kinda lost motivation,


End file.
